


Roses are red, violets are blue- holy shit John, I think I might love you

by mystic_toaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave really likes John okay, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_toaster/pseuds/mystic_toaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 6 a.m. on a Tuesday morning- Dave and John have to tear themselves away from their precious dreamland to wake up and face the world. Together they consume breakfast and enjoy some light-hearted conversation before heading out the door for the school day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, violets are blue- holy shit John, I think I might love you

The first glimpses of sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtain, painting the two boys golden as they lie peacefully next to each other in a restful slumber. Their bodies are thrown lazily over each other in an attempt to share the larger-than-average single bed. To them, the world is still and silent. After all, it's still only six thirty on a Tuesd- 

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP. It's six thirty on a Tuesday morning. These two boys, who stupidly tried to pull an all-nighter, have been yanked out of their well needed sleep by the school alarm. John groans and scrambles for his phone to shut the alarm off and retrieved his glasses from beside him, slipping them on promptly to mend his hazy vision. He glances to his best friend and gives him a nudge.

"Hey, Dave, wake up... we gotta go to school."  
The other boy grumbles and flings his arms over the first one's body, his mop of blonde hair covering his entire face. Of all the times these two could have stayed up all night to talk about their shared dream of living together in a different part of the country, it had to be at 3 a.m. on a school night. At last, with a few mumbled complaints, Dave sat up and stared at the body beside him hungrily… 

"John man..... go make me some breakfast will you, I’m dying of starvation here…"  
 John laughs and gets out of bed, grabbing some clean clothes and running a hand through his dark hair while turning to look to his 'starving' buddy.

"What will it be? Cereal? Toast? Or something more fancy?"  
Dave was a bit strange with his breakfast choice on some days; last time he requested a freshly baked pizza, so what he will request this time eludes John entirely.

"How about my dick in your buns," Dave responds monotonously with a deadpan expression. John blushes at the thought, then shakes his head and brings himself back to earth. He simply chuckles and waves dismissively at Dave.

"I'm not a homosexual Dave, you know that."  
He leaves the room with a chuckle, his clothes in hand. Leaving Dave the bedroom to get dressed- not that Dave actually uses the time to get dressed. Instead, he stays in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

\-------

 

Time passes and young Egbert returns to the room, two sausage rolls in hand. He sighs softly when he sees Dave only half-way dressed and led on his bed still. But he won't complain, Dave has always liked laying in in the mornings.

John takes a seat on the edge of the bed and passes a bun to his buddy.  
"Here you go! You'd better eat up while it's still hot."  
Dave takes the food and laughs at the gesture, glancing to his friend and nudging him.

"Is this as close as we’re gonna get," he asks.  
John only takes a big bite of his breakfast and nods, grinning like he's just pulled a great prank. With a sigh, bordering disappointed, Dave digs in to the hot sausage roll.

He gets through the meal pretty quickly- he wasn't dishonest when he said he was hungry. Dave launches himself up and gets out of bed, pulling on his red-sleeved baseball shirt and heading for the door.  
"Yo, imma steal your aj, so hurry up and meet me downstairs."

With that he shoots off downstairs, heading straight for the kitchen and raiding John's apple juice supply. Dave lifts himself up and sits on the counter, sipping away at the juice and thinking about John. John and his big blue eyes. John and his goofy laugh. John and his big huge smile. John and his fluffy hair.  
"Shit," he mutters.

He's gay for John 'i'm not a homosexual' Egbert.

At that moment, John appears in the door and catches Dave's little murmur. He comes over, his brow arched and questions his friend.  
"Dave... Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah man I’m aight, I just... wacked my funny bone on this dumb ass fridge. Who even put this thing here; what even are fridges? YOU fill them with food, BRO filled them with swords, and I’m pretty sure rose fills hers with tentacles or some wizard shit like that... I mean c’mon do you even need a fridge here? I’m pretty sure you don’t."

John's eyebrows lower and he just laughs.  
"You're so clumsy Dave, you need to be more careful."  
He takes the carton of juice from Dave and takes a quick sip from it, hastily wiping his mouth dry on his arm afterwards and returning the juice back to the fridge.  
“Are you ready to go?”  
Dave gives a small nod and jumps down off the counter, adjusting his shades and quickly running a hand through his hair to ‘neaten’ it up. He leads the way out of John’s home and straight to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ sexywiddlebaby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/profile) for proof reading this mofo- go read their work it's pretty solid stuff!


End file.
